Just a Walker
by Akky-chan
Summary: When observing the murder scene that night, I admit I may have drifted a moment. You cant blame me, though, because I'm still trying to sort out just what he is, and certainly, you agree that is difficult. Oneshot, Link POV, rate for concepts, 169 spoiler


**If anyone asks what I was thinking when I started writing this, I kill dem…. Okay, okay, I was reading YYH and thinking I could get a crossover somehow . but Linky didn't want to go to modern-day Japan with a tantrum-throwing Allen so it evolved into a horribly short oneshot. **

…**YYH made me love anime and demons… and I wanna do something with it… but I never get anyone right *runs to her beloved Hiei and sobs* *Hiei: Go… away…-kicks me out-* *sobs on his forest/doorstep***

**But… this got away with no YYH references at all, but I got a little too into it in the end and couldn't leave it hanging.. so you're all stuck with reading it ^^**

…**maybe I'll be a little bit better with writing Link some day?**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on, it's my brother's. Why the hell would I own my own manga if I don't even have my own computer??**

**If anyone's wondering why I've been silent, my hard drive is crashed and not coming back anytime soon….**

Komui was leaning over to inspect the bloody scene closer up, his hand outreaching, only a few centimeters away from brushing the bloodied mask with the bullet hole through the top. The one white, half-faced mask that was only ever worn by one horrifying man. Even I, Howard Link the Crow, had been just slightly terrified the first time I had ever seen the ferocious man.

And so, it had startled all of us when we rushed to his room, having been told he was _missing_— we hadn't expected to find a bloodied scene with no body and only his signature mask and weapon—the gun Judgment— strewn carelessly about in a way he certainly wouldn't have left his prized possessions.

Most people out of the Order would have cringed and vomited at the massacre-like scene of blood splattered so wide and far, the window crashed and wooden frames bending out into the night of pouring rain and lightning. It was the perfect night for a murder, no doubt, and at the perfect time as well.

The Earl had been hunting our generals for some time now; it was common knowledge to the members of all branches, HQ and Central. HQ especially as it had been there the mangled bodies of the victims were always brought for autopsies and their cremations. The mood was tense and the hunt would resume quickly once the four remaining generals were once again released into the field, but for now, it was tense enough to just be sitting at the center. The place with the most guards and the most warriors.

And tonight, of all nights, to place a murder… right after a horrifying attack several weeks before, the move to a more habitable headquarters and revealing to one of those rare 'chosen bodies' of his fate. And Walker argued, of course.

I sighed. I had been present in the room when one of the greatest men in history offered comfort to one of the most insufferably unlucky men in time.

If this, a bloody massacre scene, was where being kind got you, I understood why Central was never kind.

It may have been the startled, surprised sound that Supervisor Komui made that roused me from my thoughtless stupor. It would have been embarrassing if anyone could have read my mind and realized that for the past who-knew-how-long I had not been paying attention at all.

It was easy to recognize the golden golem perched on Komui's still outstretched hand, its wings at an odd angle, as though it had landed after a swift flight. The body-head section was bent down, the emblem of Cross looking sadly down at the mask of its late master.

But the appearance of Timcanpy was not what startled us and made us worry, it was that lately, Timcanpy went nowhere without Allen Walker, the one who would 'create a great destroyer'. With his death, most likely.

From behind us, in the doorway, I'm sure everyone in the room froze as his voice shakily wafted across the room.

"Is that… blood?"

We all turned to look at him, silhouetted against the light from the hall, making his eyes and scar stand out three times more than in normal light through the white streaks of his bangs. He looked like someone had just given him an execution date.

"Then who's…"

His eyes must have found the mask, because he stopped talking and his eyes grew wider than they probably should have. It was the familiar look of horror that each Order member wore sometime or another. Their eyes growing darker and their faces twisting in some macabre way that just screamed of the death of someone beloved.

"No…"

Allen Walker probably knew that man better than anyone ever had and ever would. The Walkers in general seemed to have had a close bond with the horror of a man. How they had managed to form something that could be called a bond was a inquiry that no one had ever been able find an answer to, not that any would have ever tried to follow in a Walker's footsteps.

"He isn't… he was just…"

The Walkers were always walking on the doomed path, it seemed. These people with the name Walker for a sur, might as well have been the devil incarnates themselves. They had no hope of salvation and no hope of escape, and their line would probably never see the end of this long war. These _things _that looked like humans, and acted like humans, and were so easy to pity as humans were, yet were so impossibly hard to break, unlike humans…

"Master…"

…they broke temporarily at the drop of a pin. They stumbled in their paths, much more easily than humans…

"_MASTER!_"

I'd never understand how they always got back up.

I sighed as Allen collapsed, on his path and in the true place where he stood in the door. I had never met a person like him and honestly hoped there was no one else like him in the world. I hated not being able to understand him.

Supervisor Komui abandoned where Timcanpy had perched on the mask and began rubbing it, making his way over to where Allen was, along with one of the guards. I might have strode over… I might have been a bit worried… this boy was one of the most trying persons I had ever been around and there was no obvious explanation, though I struggled against giving him the benefit of the doubt.

It would do no good to rely completely on instincts, and I would have to use my head if I ever wanted to understand the boy who was now fainted at my feet with Supervisor Komui kneeling over him to be sure he was alright. Yet my mind couldn't help but steer me into the obvious one. The route that was so blatant that it would be too simple to say it was right.

But I couldn't help admitting the one thing that I knew the strange feeling of both horrid distaste and the odd want to protect even with knowing this per—_thing_ didn't want no need to be protected.

There was only one explanation for what Allen did to everyone around him, especially those closely tied with innocence and magic, as Supervisor Komui and the Science Section and the Finders and the Exorcists and I were. There was truly one description that could fit Allen perfectly, and it would matter not if you asked me nor anyone else in the world who had been forced to watch him as closely as I was.

Allen was just a Walker.


End file.
